Tidus
A light-hearted, cheerful youth, he follows in his father's footsteps as an ace blitzball player for the Zanarkand Abes. In battle, he is an agile fighter who easily dodges opponents' attacks as he performs his own. In the original game, he was taken to Spira after an assault by the monster, Sin. There, he embarked on a grand adventure with a beautiful summoner named Yuna. How to Unlock As a hero for Cosmos, Tidus is unlocked from the beginning of the game. Appearance Tidus' appearance is taken from a mixture of both Amano's and Nomura's concept art of the character. He appears as a young adult with dirty blond hair and fair muscular build. His outfit appears to be an exaggerated, darker version of his attire in the original game, giving off a dream-like appearance that alludes to his nature. His hood features a long collar and his sleeve is more tattered at the end. He wears a pair of black trousers with one cut off half way and features the Zanarkand Abes' insignia. He wears a dark gauntlet that covers his entire left arm, coming back to the tradition of protagonists wearing pieces or sets of armor. In Dissidia 012, Tidus's appearance is based wholly on concept art drawn by Amano which features even shorts and a shirtless, bare chested appearance. Alternate appearance *''Zanarkand Abes Uni'' - Tidus' first alternate costume changes his colors to closely resemble his original appearance from Final Fantasy X, giving him brighter hues to match this. In Dissidia 012, the costume is altered so it is now taken directly from the original game, doing away with the upturned collar and beads and making his pants a bit more complete. *''Fleeting Dream'' - A second alternate costume in Dissidia 012 based on an image by Amano. This removes his shirt, leaving his torso bare. He also wears a series of red bandages on his arms. This is the costume he uses under Chaos Abilities Tidus' style of play is a Spry Striker. An effective hit-and-run character, Tidus is a fighter who makes use of his agility for his attacks, while still retaining a fair amount strength to back them up. Some of his attacks actually start out as a dodge, and then lead into attacks. Use these to your advantage when an opponent is still able to slip by your normal counterattacks. A selection of quick hits, full-powered charges, dodging counterattacks and even Blitzball throws, allows Tidus players to switch easily between the offense and the defense. He also has the advantage of leveling up faster than the other characters. If you feel you have mastered the Dodge, or even if you feel like a hit-and-run, then Tidus is the character for you. Brave Attacks HP Attacks EX-Mode Equipped Caladbolg - Tidus automatically equips the Caladbolg (Ultima Weapon in the Japanese version), his Celestial Weapon in Final Fantasy X. EX Burst Blitz Ace - A flurry of attacks leading to a magnificent shot. Watch your timing and press O when the cursor hits the center. EX Effects Hastega/ Mirror Dash - Top running speed increases, deflecting weak magical attacks. Caladbolg(Atk) - The higher the user's HP, the sharper the weapon's blade. Caladbolg(Dodge) - The period of invincibility between dodging and attacking increases. Regen - Vigor and stamina recover little by little, restoring HP. Equipment Tidus wields swords and knuckles. For protection he uses light armor, shields, bracelets, helmets and hats. His unique weapon is "The Brotherhood", which is his main weapon in Final Fantasy X. Exclusive Weapons Trivia *Though Tidus' Ex Mode sword is translated as Caladbolg, in the Japanese version it is known as Ultima Weapon like Cloud's, meaning this is the first time two versions of the blade are seen in Dissidia. *Tidus storyline is fully related to his father; there is almost no relation to any other aspect from the story or characters in Final Fantasy X. *Despite being able to use blitzballs as projectiles, Tidus can't use throwing weapons, but his exclusive weapons' names are based on Wakka's, who uses blitzballs as his weapons. Allusions *A reference to Tidus frustration scene in Kilika is seen through Destiny Odyssey X, when he starts to yell while running. *Before his final battle with Jecht, Tidus speaks with Firion giving a slightly changed sentence "This is my story". *One of Tidus bonus in Ex Mode is increased evasion, this may reference the ability from the Caladbolg "Evade and Counter". *The summon stone Tidus finds in Destiny Odyssey X are the Magus Sisters, whom became summonable creatures in his original game. *Tidus's crystal looks like the memory spheres from Final Fantasy X and X-2. *Tidus's Ex Burst is Blitz Ace. In the original game ( Final Fantasy X ), Blitz Ace is Tidus's ultimate Overdrive and when performed, he attacks an enemy eight times, then, if successfully timed, he can execute the final shot, his backflip kick, shown in the original games opening sequence, and when he washes up at Besaid. Artwork and Forms Image:Tidus.jpg|Tidus Artwork Tidus Alt Costumes.png|Tidus Outfits See also Category:Character Category:Character